


La Reliquia Pérdida

by xPenguinExplosion



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinExplosion/pseuds/xPenguinExplosion
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando una nueva aventura atrapa a nuestras brujas principales? ¿Serán igual de inteligentes y valientes para completar está misión?Historia basada en el cómic de Adelie:https://twitter.com/adelie_log





	1. Chapter 1

—Es un objeto mágico muy interesante. Si tan solo pudieras verlo Akko —los ojos de la mayor brillaban de manera curiosa.

—Pensé que la clase de Finnelan había terminado ¿Porque siempre hablan sobre cosas que no entendemos? —un bufido de cansancio fue la respuesta de la mayor.

—No pienses de esa manera aprender sobre ciertos objetos mágicos podría ser de ayuda algún día —con cierta ternura la mayor decidió hablar.

—¿Cuando? ¿Cuando sea guía de un museo? —un bostezo salio de los labios de la japonesa.

—Nunca se sabe cuando el conocimiento en objetos mágicos puede servirnos de algo —con cierta mirada la menor observó a la pelirroja. Era completamente ilógico que el conocimiento en objetos perdidos de hace millones de años le sirvieran actualmente.

La plática continúo por un poco más de tiempo, ambas brujas se encontraban completamente concentradas en su tema actual. El comunicador de la mayor comenzó a vibrar con cierta insistencia, al no ser tomado en cuenta el objeto cayó del mueble donde se encontraba, llamando la atención de las brujas.

—¡Maestra Úrsula! —la menor se levantó con cierta sorpresa. Al ver como un holograma salía de dicho objeto.

—¡Croix! —con cierta alegría la mayor tomo el dichoso comunicador para colocarlo nuevamente en la mesa.

—¿Cómo es posible que la maestra Croix salga de ahí?

—Es un comunicador Akko, es un mensaje que ella grabo y envío —con algo de curiosidad la menor se acercó al objeto.

—¡Chariot! Espero te encuentres bien. Tengo algo que te interesará, mientras vagaba por ahí escuché una posible aventura. Habla sobre una pequeña princesa que fue condenada a una tristeza eterna, debido a un error. Su palacio se encuentra cerca del desierto, por una dunas enormes, quién logré encontrar los aposentos de la princesa no solamente la liberará de su maldición, también recibirá una llamativa recompensa. Por supuesto habrán enemigos que evitarán que nos acerquemos lo suficiente. Muchos humanos lo han intentado, sin embargo nadie lo a logrado... ¿Que dices? ¿Te interesaría probar que tan cierto es ese rumor? Te esperaré en la entrada de Luna Nova, en la línea ley —al terminar dicho mensaje ambas brujas miraron por un par de minutos más el objeto que ahora se mantenía apagado.

—¿Escuche aventura? ¡Tengo que contarte a Lotte y Sucy! Tal vez al equipo verde también le interese ¿Qué tal a Diana? Puede que la aventura le quite lo amargada.

—Akko ¿Qué te hace pensar que irás? Croix no mencionó visitas ¿O si?

—Tal vez , pero que mejor manera de apreciar los objetos de hace millones de años que viendo uno —ante tal teoría la mayor lo medito un poco, estaba mas que claro que su alumna aprendía más rápido con práctica que con teoría, pero ¿Sería una buena idea? 

**(...)**

—¿Que se supone que hace todo el escuadrón aquí? —con algo de confusión la peli morada miro a su compañera.

—Es una larga y graciosa historia —con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras la pelirroja decidió responder.

—¡Aventura! ¿Como era posible que pasara por alto algo como eso? —con su típico entusiasmo la castaña opino.

—¿Un rumor que podría ser verdad? Suena muy llamativo a mi parecer —con cierta serenidad en sus palabras la heredera dió su punto de vista.

—Akko es demasiado impulsiva, creí que sería bueno acompañarla —con cierta timidez Lotte, la razón del equipo rojo hablo.

—Ir a nuevas tierras sería muy útil para extender mi colección de hongos —con una de sus típicas sonrisas Sucy opino de igual manera.

—¿Aventura? ¿Peligro? ¿Porque siempre te guardas las mejores cosas para ti? Maestra Croix —con cierta burla en sus palabras la peli naranja miro altiva a su mayor, provocando que el resto del equipo verde asintieran.

—De todas las alumnas de Luna Nova ¿Tenían que ser ellas las que te siguieran? —ante tal pregunta la francesa bajo la mirada avergonzada para después asentir.

—No culpe a la maestra Chariot, fue mi culpa —con algo de remordimiento la japonésa hablo.

—Si me permite, todas tenemos cierta culpa. No es una misión que tenga que ver con nosotras de igual manera las palabras de Akko nos convencieron —con su típicos modales la heredera hablo.

—¿Eh? Espero que lo estés diciendo por ustedes, Cavendish. Nadie del equipo verde tiene la culpa de esto —la mencionada simplemente miro de reojo a la americana para dirigir nuevamente su vista a la mayor frente a ella.

—Considero que la persona que tiene la mayor parte de la culpa es O'Neill, por su impulsivo y rebelde comportamiento —ante tal confesión la joven pudo escuchar como algo chocaba fuerte contra el suelo para después sentir una presencia acercarse a ella.

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de ser Cavendish?

—Simplemente considero que si todas estamos aquí por decisión propia mantenemos un poco de culpa. La maestra Du Nord no tiene porqué cargar con todo cuando fue ella la que menciono que no era buena idea.

—¿No era buena idea? —ante tales palabras la italiana no dudó ni un instante en intervenir.

—Dijo que usted no estaría muy contenta con la situación, teniendo en cuenta que la había invitado exclusivamente a ella. ¿Acaso pensaba hacer otra cosa aparte de buscar esa reliquia? —ante las palabras de la amante de los hongos la peli morada desvío su mirada. 

—Supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Si todas están aquí y están conscientes de lo que sucede, no puedo dejarlas ir hasta que encontremos nuestro objetivo. De igual manera entre más mejor ¿No? —ante tal aceptación la francesa levantó con cierta alegría su rostro.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Croix? —la mencionada simplemente asintió.

—Lo digo en serio, Chariot.

**Mayo 31, 2018.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volví! Ahora con una historia de Little Witch Academia, como algunos se dieron cuenta, por razones personales tuve que ocultar la historia anterior de este anime ¿Porque? Considero que esa historia fue creada generalmente por impulso en lugar de por estrategia, no contenía un objetivo fijo y eso era un punto malo para la historia. Realmente lamento haber hecho tal acción, sin embargo espero que esta nueva historia, los recompense. El género principal de esta historia es aventura, aún así, habrá ciertos momentos románticos para algunos shipps.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Esto si es aprendizaje! —la americana miraba con cierta curiosidad el paisaje en el que se encontraban.

—¡Si estudias también encuentras aprendizaje, O'Neill! —con cierta diversión la italiana decidió hablar recibiendo un bufido de la menor.

—Algún día, por ahora ¿Es lo más rápido que puede ir esta cosa? —la joven miro con curiosidad el transporte en el que viajaban, era un Jeep bastante cuidado a pesar de que desconocían su origen.

—Me encantaría viajar mas rápido, pero posiblemente Chariot nos pierda de vista —la menor miro de reojo a la mayor, la cual solamente sonrió.

—No le veo el problema a eso —una risa fue la única respuesta de la peli morada ante tal confesión.

—Imagino que no O'Neill, pero... —la voz de la mayor se detuvo e inmediatamente poso su vista en cierta heredera que simplemente se limitaba a observar el paisaje.

—¿La princesa es el problema? —el sarcamos que acompañaba a las palabras de la americana tomaron la atención de la mencionada. 

—¿Le parece correcto seguir el consejo de alguien como Amanda, profesora Croix? —la mencionada simplemente se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que mantenían una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Admiro tu determinación y responsabilidad a la hora de obedecer las reglas, sin embargo debes aprender a divertirte, Cavendish. No te haría daño —la mencionada suspiro con cansancio mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el transporte que viajaba a escasos metros de ellas.

—Supongo que intentarlo no me haría daño —la mirada de la italiana observo con curiosidad el objetivo de los azules ojos de la heredera.

—Que interesantes gustos tienes, para ser una Cavendish... —el susurro de la mayor llamo la atención de la americana, provocando que su rebelde mirada se enfocara en la mencionada. Luna Nova era una escuela con diferentes estudiantes, cada quien era única a su manera, sin embargo para los verdes ojos de la americana solo existía una bruja que lograba tomar su completa atención, la pregunta era ¿Porque ella?

**(...)**

—Lo lamento, no lo soporte, nunca pensé que sentiría náuseas en un transporte —la castaña miraba con cierta culpa a sus amigas, nunca pensó que un accidente así le sucedería.

—No sucede nada Akko, es algo que nos puede suceder a cualquiera ¿Verdad Diana? —la menor hablo con cierta comprensión al mismo tiempo que buscaba apoyo en su contaría.

—Lotte tiene razón, no es culpa tuya, por el momento tenemos que saber cómo tener ese problema —la japonesa miro con ciertas desganas a la británica.

—¿Porque tenemos que hacer eso?

—No puedes continuar así, debemos buscar alguna forma de solucionarlo, no queremos otro accidente ¿O si? —la joven se lo pensó para después negar.

—¿Que les parece una poción a base de hongos? —las presentes miraron a la bruja con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Eso es seguro? —la joven miro por un momento el frasco que sostenía para después encojerse de hombros.

—Diana ¿Te gustaría probarlo antes de que lo haga Akko? —la rubia trago en seco un momento para después negar.

—Prefiero algo que sea completamente seguro —un pequeño intercambio de ideas comenzó en ese momento entre las jóvenes brujas, nada parecía ser apto para suficiente para el pequeño malestar.

La italiana solamente podía mirar con cierta diversión la escena frente a ella, tal vez al final la compañía de las menores no había sido tan mala idea.

—Chariot ¿Qué tal el mapa? ¿Vamos por buen camino? —la mencionada asintió un poco ante tal pregunta.

—Si, a pesar de que todo nuestro entorno mantiene cierto parecido puedo asegurarte que vamos por buen camino —la peli morada solamente pudo sonreír ante tal respuesta.

—Creo que fue buena idea traer a una de las mejores maestras de Luna Nova ¿Verdad? —ante tal confesión una sonrisa nerviosa salió por los labios de la pelirroja.

—En realidad, todo esto lo aprendí en un antiguo viaje, me encontraba en medio de una nevada y para escapar de ahí tuve que realizar cierto hechizo —la francesa tomo su varita, para después susurrar ciertas palabras que provocaron que cierto objeto mágico brillará.

—¿Realizaste eso cuando te diste cuenta que estabas perdida? —la pelirroja detuvo el brillo de su varita y con un leve asentimiento respondió.

—Justamente después de derrotar a un gran oso que intento atacarme durante mi recorrido, gracias a él me di cuenta de mi situación —la italiana simplemente pudo mirar con cierta ironia a la francesa, había cosas que nunca cambiaban. 

—De igual manera... —un gran ruido interrumpió el hablar de la peli morada —¿Que fue eso? —un leve terremoto logro sentirse poniendo alerta a la francesa.

—Sea lo que sea, es demasiado grande —algunas rocas que se encontraba a sus alrededores comenzaron a temblar, para después moverse de manera un tanto extraña.

—Chariot... —la italiana simplemente pudo pronunciar tal nombre al ver el objeto que estaba causando tales destrozos.

Un enorme guerrero construido solamente de rocas mágicas hizo su aparición frente al grupo de brujas. Su roja mirada observo con lentitud su ambiente hasta que decidió parar en un punto fijo.

—¿Pero que rayos? ¿Cómo nos encontró? —ante la pregunta de la peli morada la francesa con cierto nerviosismo abrió su boca.

—¡No puede ser! Fue mi culpa, cuando realice mi hechizo, le envié alguna especie de aviso a ese monstruo —la pelirroja simplemente lograba alterarse cada vez que posaba su mirada en su nuevo enemigo.

—La razón no importa ahora —la italiana sujeto con fuerza la mano de la francesa, para después empezar a correr —¡Suban a los Jeep, ahora! —las menores sin retraso obedecieron.

—¡Croix... ! —la mencionada volteo de reojo chocando con esa mirada decidida que ahora mantenía un pequeño brillo de culpa. 

—Podrás lamentarte después, pero ahora tenemos a un grupo de brujas que proteger —ante tales palabras un nuevo brillo se hizo presente en los ojos de la francesa, su acompañante tenía razón, este no era el momento para mostrar debilidad.

**Junio 02, 2018.**


	3. Chapter 3

El viaje que momentos antes se había colocado agradable y tranquilo, se había vuelto una persecución para salvar sus vidas ¿Como era posible cambiar tan rápido de situaciones?   
Los autos aumentaban cada vez más su velocidad, una gran ola de arena las perseguía con la única intención de enterrarlas vivas. Sin saber el como o el cuando el camino que seguían se desplomo, provocando que las jóvenes brujas cayeran a una especie de abismo.

—¿Chicas? —una diminuta luz se encendió enfocando a un grupo de brujas que con cierto dolor, intentaban levantarse del frío suelo.

—¿Que sucedió? Mi cabeza duele... —la castaña tallo con insistencia su cabeza. Con un pequeño tambaleó la joven se apoyó en un llamativo mosaico provocando que este hundiera lentamente de su lugar.

—¡Akko! —una flecha fue directamente disparada hacia la japonesa, sin embargo a ciertos centímetros de su rostro, el arma fue detenida por su hábil mentora —estuvo demasiado cerca...

—Wow... —la joven cayó al suelo al ver la acción de momentos atrás.

—¿Estás bien Akko? —la joven Yanson se acercó a la mencionada con cierta preocupación en sus palabras. Recibiendo varios movimientos de cabeza que se movían de manera afirmativa.

—Lotte, deberías preocuparte menos por ella. Como dice Amanda "Akko tiene ese don para atraer problemas" sin embargo siempre sale sana y salva —la joven Manbavaran decidió opinar, recibiendo cierto apoyo por parte del miembro menor del equipo verde.

—¿Amanda? —la castaña miro con inocencia a su contraria —¡¿Donde está Diana?! —con cierta prisa la menor se levantó de golpe buscando por los alrededores a la heredera —¡Maestra Chariot!

—Lo sé, Akko. Parece que no solamente estamos perdidas, también nos separamos. Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, Diana y las demás están en buenas manos. Croix las protegerá.

**(...)**

El lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro. Sin tardanza otra pequeña luz iluminó el lugar mostrando un auto que se encontraba apoyado entre un montón de escombros.

—¿Están bien? —al escuchar tal pregunta las jóvenes que se encontraban en la parte de atrás del vehículo respondieron con quejas de dolor provocándole una sonrisa a la mayor —me alegra saber que están bien.

—Interesante, este lugar parece ser viejo, sin embargo se encuentra muy bien cuidado —la mirada de la heredera se posaba en diferentes partes del lugar.

—Fantástico, la princesa sabe sobre ruinas antiguas —con cierto sarcasmo la joven mencionó —Jasminka ya puedes bajarme muchas gracias.

—Yo soy la princesa, pero tú eres la que se encuentra en los brazos de Jasminka. Que irónico ¿No? —la americana sacudió un poco su uniforme para mirar a la inglesa.

—Es diferente —con esa frase mencionada una ligera discusión se hizo presente entre ambas jóvenes.

—Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Chariot? —la pregunta de la italiana robo la atención de las menores. Era cierto, se habían separado del resto. La mayor lanzó un pequeño hechizo hacia el vehículo que se encontraba frente a ella reduciendo su tamaño a uno más ligero.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —la respuesta de la peli naranja provocó que la mayor meditara por un corto momento su respuesta.

—Vamos a investigar. Conociendo a Chariot es posible que nos reunamos en poco tiempo, vamos —las menores asintieron sin rechistar. Comenzando un nuevo recorrido.

—Maestra Croix... —la mencionada dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que había mencionado su nombre. La joven dudaba un poco en sus acciones provocando que una ligera idea pasará por su cabeza.

—Akko está bien. Puedo asegurarte que se encuentra en buenas manos. Chariot la protegerá bien —un ligero suspiro fue la respuesta de la heredera. Aunque no lo parecieran esas palabras eran un peso menos.

La mirada de la italiana se desvió un momento chocando con unos brillantes ojos verdes que miraban con cierta determinación a la joven que tenía junto a ella. Podía deducir con cierta facilidad lo que cruzaba por la mente de ambas brujas, sin embargo a la mayor le parecía más llamativo conocer lo que pasaba por la mente de cierta castaña. Tal vez saber eso cambiaría muchas cosas.

**Agosto 03, 2018.**


	4. Chapter 4

—Este lugar es demasiado grande y llamativo ¿Habrá joyas que robar? —una traviesa sonrisa se posó en los labios de la americana ante sus propias palabras.

—No vinimos a robar, Amanda —la mayor pasaba su mirada por cada rincón del lugar buscando una manera de continuar.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solamente fue un comentario —los curiosos ojos de la joven se posaron en varios rincones del lugar, deteniéndose en uno en especial —me preguntó si...

**(...)**

—Parece una reliquia bastante importante ¿No es así? —la mayor miro detenidamente el objeto para negar un poco.

—La importancia de un objeto no se decide por su aspecto, más bien es por su historia, Akko —la mencionada asentía repetidas veces, al mismo tiempo que veía la llamativa copa de oro.

—¿Puedo tocarla? —la mano de la castaña se acercaba con lentitud al objeto.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, Akko. Muchas reliquias antiguas tienen maldiciones o conjuros de protección —ante tal información, la menor alejó de manera precipitada su mano.

—Es una simple copa de oro ¿Que puede pasar? —la amante de los hongos tocó el objeto sin más. Sin tardar o sin dudar.

**(...)**

—Maestra Croix ¿Cree que esto sea una forma de abrir la puerta? —la mayor se acercó con curiosidad al pedestal que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

—Podría ser... —los ojos de la italiana observaban con detalle la superficie de este —¿Crees que se deba hacer una forma con todas estas piezas? —la heredera medito esa pregunta al mismo tiempo que observaba la estructura.

—Podemos intentarlo, es la única respuesta lógica que encuentro a esto —la mayor asintió, intentarlo no las mataría ¿O si?

Sin retraso ambas brujas comenzaron a mover las piezas de manera que una figura coherente se formará. Sin mucho intereses o con cierta confusión las integrantes del equipo verde observaban las acciones de sus contraria. Con un cansado suspiro la rebelde mirada de la americana se volvió a posar en el objeto que había analizado momentos antes.

—Este puzzle parece ser un poco más complicado de lo que imaginé —ante tal confesión la heredera no tardó ni un momento en asentir.

—¡Hey! Tal vez esto funcione —una gran bola colgaba del techo mientras era montada por la peli naranja.

**(...)**

—¡Sucy! —la japonesa solamente pudo gritar con cierta sorpresa al ver el estado actual de su compañera de equipo.

—¡Se encogió! —ante tal situación la francesa no pudo hacer nada más que imitar a su alumna.

—Esto no es tan malo como parece ¿O si? —ambas brujas miraron con confusión a la menor la cual limpiaba sus anteojos con cierto cuidado -su estatura puede ser de ayuda.

**(...)**

—Por las nueve brujas ¿Cómo es posible eso? —la heredera miraba con cierto asombro lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

—Esa es nuestra Jasminka, a diferencia del equipo azul, el equipo verde es mucho más eficiente —con un aire de superioridad la americana hablo, ganándose una mirada nada agradable de la rubia.

—¿Estas segura que esa chica es humana? —la mayor pregunto al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva.

—¿Por supuesto! Que sea muy eficiente no la hace no-humana ¿O si? —la italiana solamente se encogió de hombros, su mirada no podía creer lo que en ese momento estaba observando.

La joven de equipo verde sostenía con fuerza y firmeza las paredes que se acercaban con decisión hacia ellas. El objetivo de esas paredes era simplemente el de aplastarlas, sin embargo la chica no lo permitiría tan fácilmente.

**(...)**

—¡Por ahí!

—¡Cuidado, Constanze! —la menor asintió mientras su diminuto robot acompañante seguía a cierto ratón por algunos túneles.

—Akko, el botón se encuentra más adelante —la mayor daba ciertas instrucciones mientras intentaba observar el trayecto de las menores.

—¡Lo encontramos, sin embargo es demasiado pequeño! Lotte tenía razón, Sucy será muy útil ahora —la mencionada miro con cierta pereza a la castaña, y sin retraso bajo del pequeño robot. 

Con pasos perezosos llego a la cabina donde se encontraba tal objetivo, con un simple salto dedicado al gran botón, logro escuchar como varias rocas se movían de su lugar. Cómo por arte de magia, la joven fue expulsada del conducto y nuevamente envuelta en una nube de humo, la joven recupero su tamaño original.

—¡Sucy! —la amante de los hongos fue recibida por su equipo rojo con un gran abrazo, acción que la joven no rechazo.

**(...)**

—¿Cómo permitieron que esa gran piedra me persiguiera? Pudieron detenerla ¿No es así? —con muy poco humor la americana camina tomando la delante.

—Tu fuiste la que menciono que no necesitabas ayuda —al recordar sus propias palabras la peli naranja bufó.

—Usted es la maestra, pensé que debía saber cuándo una alumna miente o no —una burlona sonrisa apareció por la italiana ante esas palabras.

—¿Así que solo querías hacerte la fuerte? —la menor desvío la mirada, para poder responder.

—No estamos hablando de eso, estoy diciendo que estuvo muy mal lo que hicieron —con su mal humor a flote, la americana no pudo observar que una trampa había sido activada por ella misma.

—¡Amanda! —sin retraso la joven heredera apartó a la peli naranja del paso, provocando que las fechas que habían salido disparadas de la pared, chocarán contra la otra.

—Vaya, Diana... —antes de poder terminar un ruido alertó a las jóvenes y sin esperarlo el suelo en el que se encontraban se abrió, provocando que ambas jóvenes cayeran.

—¡Amanda, Diana! —la italiana corrió con prisa y cautela hasta el lugar. Las menores solo habían caído a un hueco, sería fácil sacarlas.

—¿Pero que...? —ambas jóvenes se levantaron al sentir algo pasar cerca de ellas provocando que se pusieran en modo de batalla.

—¿Que sucede? —la mayor observaba con curiosidad el fondo del hueco, sin embargo no podía enfocar nada.

—Espera... —la americana alumbro el lugar con su varita dejando a la vista a las bestias que las acechaban.

—N-no puede ser. D-debe ser una b-broma —con cierto miedo la heredera apuntaba a todos los rincones del lugar, esto no estaba bien.

—V-vamos Cavendish. S-solo son insectos —con un vano intento de disimular su miedo la peli naranja hablo.

—¡Insectos gigantes, O'Neill! ¡No existe nada más asqueroso que eso! —la mencionada simplemente pudo tragar en seco. No pensaba negarlo, el enemigo frente a ellas también le parecía repulsivo.

**Agosto ¿?, 2018.**


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Estoy cansada! Hemos caminado mucho y no encontramos alguna salida —con cierta incomodidad la joven castaña tomo la palabra.

—Tranquila Akko, se que esto se ve mal, pero no lo está —con cierto inseguridad la mayor hablo. Era cierto después de esquivar varias trampas durante su camino, habían llegado a una especie de caverna.

La cueva no solamente se veía amplía, también podían notarse la oscuridad que se apoderaba del lugar. No muy lejos del grupo de la francesa unos grandes ojos rojos observaba con lentitud cada movimiento realizado por el grupo, acción que las brujas desconocían.   
Al encontrar un punto ciego en ellas el guerrero de momentos antes se lanzo con cierto salvajismo.

—¡Esa cosa de piedra está aquí también! —Akko logro pronunciar al escuchar el gran ruido que hacía el guerrero al caminar. Acción que provocó que la castaña retrocediera torpemente.

—¡Retrocede, Akko! —la francesa sin perder ni un segundo logro sacar a la menor de la situación. Con cierta agilidad la bruja robó la atención del oponente al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y lo atacaba con hechizos que el gigante recibía sin problemas alguno.

En un descuido de la mujer el guerrero aprovecho lanzando contra ella un puño que se acercaba a gran velocidad. La bruja no tenía como defenderse, su posición actual no le daba la oportunidad de contra atacar como era necesario. Sin embargo para su suerte no fue necesario.   
Con rapidez y precisión uno de los Jeep atacó al gigante por detrás provocando algunos destrozos ante la caída del mayor. La pelirroja logro apoyarse en una de las roca evitando el peligro que momentos antes la acechaba.

—¡Croix! —con cierta alegría la francesa pronunció. Muchas veces la felicidad la llenaba cuando veía a la italiana, sin embargo ahora tenía una gran razón para sentir esa felicidad.

—¡Chariot, la varita! —en el momento en el que la peli morada localizo a la pelirroja, saco su varita y sin retraso la lanzo, esperando que su puntería no fuera tan mala en esta ocasión.

—¡La tengo! —con ambas varitas en mano la francesa se apoyo en una roca y con una velocidad se impulsó lo suficiente para llegar hasta el guerrero que apesar de encontrarse en una mala condición logro defenderse aunque sin mucho éxito.

La pelirroja convirtió ambas varitas en espadas y con un ágil movimiento logro no solamente esquivar el inútil ataque de su oponente, sino atacar con ambas varitas volviendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor en simples trozos.

—Wow... —la japonesa no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirar los hábiles movimientos de su maestra, sin embargo un grito alarmante la saco del trance en el que se encontraba.

—¡Akko, las piedras! —una asustada Lotte había gritado lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer reaccionar a su compañera. A pesar de lo hábil que era la francesa, las pequeñas se encontraban demasiado lejos de ella. La mayor movió rápidamente su mirada buscando a la persona indicada para ayudarle en esta ocasión.

—¡Croix, encárgate! —la mujer localizo su objetivo y sin detenerse lanzo ambas varitas. La italiana sin dudar las tomo y sonrió.

—¡De acuerdo! —apuntando con exactitud la peli morada envolvió todos los trozos en cubos mágicos que al recibir la orden de la mayor hicieron mínimas explosiones volviendo los trozos solamente en polvo, sacando del peligro no solamente a ellas, sino también a las jóvenes que las acompañaban.

—¡Perfecto, misión completa! —con un ligero aire de triunfo ambas varitas se juntaron está vez encontrándose cada una en el dominio de su dueña.

Ante tal escándalo el grupo de brujas las rodearon y observaron con cuidado a su alrededor evitando que cualquier otro guerrero de piedra con ganas de venganza apareciera de sorpresa. Sin embargo lo que recibieron como respuesta fue otra clase de escenario.   
De una de las rocas del antiguo guerrero apareció una especie de fantasma, parecía una pequeña niña, cosa que sorprendió de gran manera a las presentes.

—¿Quien es ella? —con curiosidad Akko miro a la nueva presencia que se encontraba sin moverse. La mirada de la menor pasaba de un lado a otro esperando respuesta de alguna de las mayores.

Con cierta timidez el pequeño acompañate de Lotte se posó en su hombro, llamando su atención con un susurro.

—Parece ser... —ante el comienzo de la narración la pequeña lectora robó la atención de las presentes las cuales dudaban en si mirar a la joven o a la presencia que se encontraba frente a ellas —que ella fue rescatada por un príncipe mientras agonizaba en el desierto. Ella se encargaba de esculpir estatuas para el reino, sin embargo había personas que no se encontraban muy cómodos con su trabajo. El día que ella termino de esculpir al guerrero de piedra varias personas se levantaron contra ella con la intención de destruir tal amenaza, ella se opuso y resistió lo que pudo, pero no fue suficiente... —en el momento en el que la joven termino de hablar la nueva presencia de limito a mirara a ambos lados para después comenzar a llorar.

—No debes llorar ¿Sabes? —con cierta lentitud la italiana se acercó a la pequeña presencia al mismo tipo que retiraba sus gafas de su rostro. Con algo de duda la bruja se detuvo y se inclinó para estar al mismo nivel que la pequeña —todo está bien. Tú estás bien ¿De acuerdo? Es duro tener que aceptar la realidad ¿No? Pero debemos hacerlo, es lo correcto. Llorar no va a solucionar nada. Diste tu mayor esfuerzo para proteger eso que tanto amabas, eso debe ser suficiente para ti. Eso debería ser suficiente para todos...

—Croix... —con cierta preocupación la pelirroja susurró.

El fantasma miro por unos momentos más a la peli morada, para terminar cerrando sus ojos de manera lenta. Un brillo comenzó a rodearla y al poco tiempo empezó a desaparecer justo enfrente de las brujas. Después de irse una brillante moneda quedó en su lugar, objeto que se posicionó frente a la italiana quién no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla.

—Parece que ahora necesitamos buscar, en donde debe ir esta moneda —la peli morada observó detenidamente la moneda para después mirar a su alrededor ¿Ahora a dónde? 

**Septiembre ¿?, 2018.**


	6. Chapter 6

— ¡Esta cueva es muy grande! ¡Estoy cansada!

—¡Deja de quejarte Akko! Pareces una bebé —con cierta indiferencia la americana menciono.

—¡No soy una bebé! —con esas palabras mencionadas una pequeña discuta comenzó entre ambas jóvenes.

El viaje era largo, sin contar que cada vez que caminaban la cueva se volvía más oscura. Gracias a sus varitas alumbrar la cueva no era problema, pero ni sus varitas podía recuperar las fuerzas que habían perdido durante el recorrido.

—Este es el final —la italiana se detuvo para observar lo que había frente a ellas.

Una gran puerta al final de la cueva fue la razón que freno a las jóvenes. La peli morada se acercó con lentitud al lugar, sin saber lo que podría haber tras las puertas.

—¿Qué es...? —con cierta duda en sus acciones la italiana toco la puerta provocando que está se abriera lentamente.

A comparación de la cueva donde se encontraban el otro lado de la puerta mostraba luz. Las brujas entraron al lugar sin cuidado alguno para observar el ambiente en el que ahora estaban. Tenía la forma de un gran hoyo, no existía superficie sobre ellas, razón por las que podían observar el cielo nocturno.

—¡Miren! —con emoción la asiática hablo, señalando con firmeza el centro del lugar.

A pesar de toda la arena que llenaba el lugar, de entre ciertos escombros destacaba una fuente. Sus condiciones no eran las mejores sin embargo era lo más completo que se veía en el lugar.

—¿Será esto lo que buscamos? —con curiosidad la francesa hablo.

—Es extraño que sea la única construcción que se encuentra completa. Claro si le restamos el hecho de que está casi indundada en arena —medito la heredera mientras intentaba juntar todos los puntos del lugar.

—¡¿Será una pista?! —con curiosidad la castaña pregunto.

—Yo digo que solo tuvo suerte de seguir completa —sin mucho interés la americana opino.

Cada una de las jóvenes compartía su opinión sobre el lugar, sin embargo nada convencía a la italiana la cual se encontraba más que concentrada en intentar unir correctamente los puntos, acción que preocupaba a cierta pelirroja.

—¡Lo tengo! —ambas mujeres miraron en dirección a la pequeña que había gritado —¡Es como pedir un deseo! Debes de tirar la moneda que te entrego ese fantasma. ¡Como una fuente de los deseo! ¿Así parece más lógico, no?

—No creo que sea tan sencillo, Akko —con un suspiro la italiana respondió al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia aquella fuente con la moneda en mano.

—Puff ¿En serio? "No es tan sencillo, Akko" es gracioso cuando quieras verte cool y terminas haciendo lo que una niña te dijo —con cierta gracia la francesa hablo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no reír.

—Cállate, Chariot —con cierta molestia la italiana miro a la mencionada.

Con paso lento se posicionó frente a la destruida fuente, al mismo tiempo que paseaba la moneda por su mano derecha.

—Deseo... —en un susurro esa palabra fue pronunciada —que todos puedan... —de un momento a otro una imagen de la francesa robó su mente, una imagen de ella cuando aún era alumna de Luna Nova fue la imagen que detuvo por un momento su habla y coloco una sonrisa en su rostro —ser felices con su magia... —sin más que mencionar la moneda fue lanzada.

En cuanto la moneda tocó parte de la fuente una brillante luz se apoderó del lugar, convirtiendo la arena en un manto de agua.

—¿Pero que...? —al poco tiempo el lugar donde estaban desprendió una brillante luz hacia el cielo.

**(...)**

—¿Entonces que sucedió...? —con ligera confusión se atrevió a decir la castaña. 

—¿Que fueron todas esas luces tan llamativas? —con algo de pereza la americana hablo.

—¿Acaso eran...? —la castaña calló.

—Es posible que fueran deseos que se quedaron a medio camino hace tiempo —sin expresión alguna comento la heredera.

—¿Tantos? ¿Cuántos pudieron ser?

—Si mantenemos el hecho de que salieron 600 estelas de luz por el norte y el sur... Más las 600 que salieron por el oeste y el este. Supongo que puedes calcular cuántos fueron a partir de ahora ¿No? —la asiática asintió y realizó cálculos mientras repetía lo que la rubia había dicho momentos atrás.

—¡¿1200 deseos salieron disparados por todo el mundo?! ¿Solo una moneda logro eso? ¿Cómo? —nadie respondió esas preguntas, solamente el viento de la noche se apoderó de ese breve momento.

—Lo importante es que fue una misión muy productiva ¿No creen? —con una risa nerviosa la pelirroja hablo, ganándose ciertas miradas de las menores.

**(...)**

Luego de tal escena los estómagos de las menores rugían sin parar. Luego de caminar un poco encontraron un lugar apto para estar y sin retraso acomodaron todo para cocinar. Muchos envases de ramen eran el plato fuerte de esa noche, algo de agua caliente fue la mezcla final de preparación, ante tal lujo.

—¡Está delicioso! —sin medir sus modales la castaña comenzó a comer.

—¿Delicioso? Supongo que el hambre habla por tí en este precisó momento ¿No crees? —con su comida terminada la americana hablo.

—¿Se imaginan todos esos deseos en forma de estrella vagando por el cielo? Es hermoso con solo imaginarlo —con cierto brillo en sus ojos la lectora hablo.

—Yo solo pienso que sería interesante combinar está comida con algo de hongos. Piensa en las posibilidades —ciertas especies de hongos eran agregadas sin piedad en la comida caliente que mantenía en su poder.

—Me pregunto cómo volveremos ahora. No considero que caminar sea una opción —con su típica faceta la heredera hablo.

—No se preocupen por lo demás, las maestras deben tener todo controlado ¿No creen? —las palabras de la menor llamaron la atención de las demás, recibiendo ciertas respuestas afirmativas.

Con esas palabras mencionadas el ambiente entre las menores se aligeró un poco, mientras no muy lejos de ahí ciertas brujas hablaban.

—Fue divertido ¿Verdad? —la francesa miro de reojo a su acompañante para después asentir.

—Si. Se parecen mucho a las misiones que hacíamos cuando aún eramos estudiantes ¿Recuerdas? —con una sonrisa la italiana asintió.

—No podría olvidar recuerdos así aunque quisiera

—Eso es algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Sin mencionar nada más, ambas jóvenes se dedicaron a observar el hermoso cielo que les ofrecía la noche permitiendo que el silencio se volviera el protagonista en ese momento.

**(...)**

—¿No crees que es algo tarde para mirar las estrella? —la menor volteó en dirección a esa voz.

—Maestra Chariot ¿Usted...? —la mencionada asintió.

—Es una hermosa noche, debo admitir. ¿En qué tanto pensabas? Te veías muy concentrada —la mayor pregunto sin dudar.

—En todo —la asiática respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro —recordé todo lo que he pasado desde que llegué a Luna Nova. A pesar de todo lo ha sucedido, estoy muy contenta de haber llegado aquí. Pude cumplir uno de mis sueños que era conocer a la persona que me motivo a ser una bruja.

—Akko...

—¡Estoy muy feliz de haberla conocido, maestra Chariot! —con una sonrisa la mayor correspondió.

—También estoy feliz de haberte conocido, Akko. 

—¿Eh? ¿Pero que...? ¿Ya está amaneciendo? —el sol comenzaba a salir detrás de ciertas estructuras de piedra, justo como la menor había mencionado.

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Debemos llegar a la academia antes de que alguien se de cuenta!

**Octubre 26, 2018.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte. Espero que la pequeña historia fuera de su agrado. Me falló un poco la inspiración al final, pero algo quedó. Sin más que decir espero disfruten este último capítulo. Muchas gracias a la gente que apoyo está historia en todo momento, sin más que decir los veo en otro futuro proyecto.


End file.
